leaving and I love you's
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: What if there was a surprise at Rory's going away party what if she followed her heart to the one she had always loved what about Luke and Lorelai follow the Gilmore girls into the arms of there diner men


I don't own Gilmore girls

She was leaving in twenty four hours. She was leaving and she couldn't find anybody. it seemed as though everyone in Stars Hollow had disapeared she didn't know what she would do when she couldn't say goodby to them. She was sitting in the car with her mother when they came upon the tent. in the pouring rain they could see that tent the one filled to capacity with there friends and family. Rory felt her heart burst with the love she knew those people held for her. She watched them wave signs for her and knew she was lucky to grow up in such a loving place.

"Mom did you do this."

"No babe I have no idea." Lorelai smiled at her daughter as Jackson and Zack rushed towards them with unbrella's They ran into the tent filled with cheering townspeople calling her name. She saw Luke and Miss Patty and Babbett Jackson Lane Zack and Sookie Taylor and TJ and Liz. Her heart did an odd squeeze when she saw this woman. She couldn't figure out why this one woman had this effect on her not thinking that maybe it had nothing to do with the woman and everything to do with who the woman remined her off.

She was passed around from person to person and congragulated and then Taylor got up on that stage and started to prattle on He called her to the stage to say some words. She climbed those steps wondering what she should say to these people that had loved her for so long. She started her speech. She smiled and talked about the town. Her eyes scanning over them. Her eyes landed on a lone figure at the back of the tent. Someone no one else had noticed. But her Blue eyes locked with his brown. She was seventeen again and She felt her heart excelarate. She remembered the last time she saw him. How she had made the wrong choice and went home to Logan. She din't know what came over her but for once she didn't make her famous pro con list she just went with her heart.

With out truly thinking she stopped speaking and jumped off the stage running full speed at him. She reaches him and jumps into his waiting arms pulling his face down to hers She kisses him with all the pent up emotion she has opening that one part of her heart that was never open to anyone but him.

He smiled when he saw her up there Luke had called him and told him about the party He had also told him about the declined proposal and He knew he couldn't let her slip through his fingers again not this time he had loved that girl for to long so he had got into his car and drove to Stars Hollow. He lisented to her speech and He smiled. Her eyes locked with his and He felt his heart race. He watched her run towards him he opened his arms wondering what was coming. She jumped into them and though he was a little startled He held her close. She pulled his face down and kissed him. He could feel the passion run through her body and it felt so good to have her in his arms again.

"Hi." He pulled away smiling at her.

"Hi" She smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you its always been you." She smiled through her tears as she kissed him agian.

When Rory had ran off the stage everyone wondered what had happened they couldn't figure it out one minuet she was there and then she was flying across the ground they watched her run towards something. Then they saw it. And they understood no matter how much you tore apart them they would come back together some people were just ment to be together. He might have been a rebelous teen and her the town princess but they belonged together and it could be seen by the way they held each other close.

Lorelai watched her daughter with a bittersweet smile she had known it was always Jess but She just wished that she could have her own diner man back. Just them Sookie came up and started to talk to her she told her that Luke had down everything. She couldn't help it she went to look for him. She loved him he loved her and they kissed and it was perfect both Gilmore's had there Diner men and everyone knew that was the way that it was soupose to be it didn't matter that Luke had a daughter or that Lorelai had married Chris it didn't matter that Rory was leaving for the campaine or that Jess had left her nermourous times. All that mattered was that they were once in eachothers arms were they belonged. Everyone always knew that the Gilmore hears Belonged to there Diner men. And no other man could compare for true love would always win out.

A/N so this is how I thought the last episode should have ended this will be a one shot unless people want to make it into a chapter story so if you want a chapter story please review and tell me or just review to tell me you like it thanks.


End file.
